The disclosure of the present invention relates to archery broadheads or more specifically to an air flow interrupter configured to be fitted on the point of an archery broadhead and improve the accuracy and flight of an arrow by disrupting laminar air flow prior to the air passing over the planar cutting blades.
Increasing the width and number of cutting blades is recognized as the primary solution for optimizing the lethal effectiveness of a broadhead. Additional cutting width, and a higher number of cutting surfaces, increases the overall trauma to muscle, arteries and vital organs; allowing for a quicker and more humane animal harvest. Additionally, the majority of broadheads include a sharp ferrule point preceding the cutting blades, the ferrule point is configured to optimally penetrate and fracture bone and to ensure a shot animal stays down for quicker recovery by the hunter.
However, it is recognized that there are performance issues associated with the increased surface area of the cutting blades including, but not limited to “broadhead planing” or the effect of the broadhead blades acting as, wings or foils, causing an arrow to rise or steer away from the intended target. The planing effect becomes more pronounced with the faster velocity compound bows and lightweight arrows.
The industry has responded by introducing broadheads having mechanical blades that remain in a retracted position against the ferrule during flight and extend away from the ferrule upon impact. These can be an effective solution for planing but most mechanical points are expensive and do not survive more than a single use.
It has also been recognized that by disturbing the airflow prior to it passing over the cutting blades of a broadhead produces a more accurate flight. US patent application 2008/0039249A1 by Roberts for a Broadhead Point includes a bulbous shoulder formed at the point of the ferrule prior to the cutting blades, the applicant expressed that the shoulder creates a low pressure zone behind the point to improve the flight of the arrow. This configuration where the shoulder is formed as an integral part of the ferrule point creates a blunt portion prior to the cutting blades and may act to limit the penetration and overall effectiveness of the ferrule point.
What is needed is an apparatus configured to displace air prior to the air passing over the surface of the cutting blades to improve accuracy but will also not limit the effectiveness of the sharp ferrule point.